


When you need it most

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock本想外出办案，但进入了发情期，只能回家。</p>
<p>中文翻译。英文链接见内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you need it most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sherlock并不因为一个案子有趣就去接，而是因为有人命在旦夕。他最近一直都这样子。Lestrade会去找John，然后John就去找Sherlock。Sherlock根本无法拒绝他。

通往地下室的阶梯潮湿又带着石灰的辛味——好像火药，但不完全一样。水管滴滴答答，被遮起来的窗玻璃后闪过暗淡光芒，可以隐约听见有人小声地哭泣着。当Sherlock用手电筒照到人质的惊恐双眼便马上呼叫其他人。

John立刻出现在他身后。从他的呼吸，他渐慢的脚步，和他的手在自己腰上短暂的停留中，Sherlock可以感觉他松了一口气。

而，当片刻之后，他说我为你做的一切感到骄傲的时候，Sherlock便会想，这一切都是为了你，可你怎么竟会一无所知？

*

John在一个二手橱柜上操他，正抵着一面不怎么稳固的摇摇欲坠的书架。Sherlock抓着书，抓得它们掉落一地，摊在地毯上。

这填满了他的空虚，他不再为无所事事而恐慌；当John注视着他时会令他悸动不已，令他获得短暂的满足。

*

John从Sherlock点点滴滴的过往中整理出一个故事——都是片断，都是裂痕，但John就从这些支离破碎中理出头绪。

Sherlock对他说：“我的母亲在我幼年去世。我们正在度假，那是个夏天。她去海峡里游泳，我看了她一会儿，突然之间她就不见了。她没有再回到岸边。尸体被人在Brighton的海岸上发现。溺死，她的死亡证明书上写着。”他顿了顿，“就那样写着。”

*

有的时候John会撞见Sherlock在沙发上缩成一团，不顾天气炎热，穿着John的军队外套，袖子甚至还不到手腕，在电视机的嘈杂中入睡。

*

好的案子报酬不多，无聊的案子让他空虚得要死——就算那样可以让他们不为房租和日常开销伤脑筋。John意识到这一规律后叫Sherlock别再接那种案子了，他找到一份工作，ICU外科大夫。工作时间很长而且很累人。Sherlock总是在他出门时徘徊在门口，在他回家时等候在玄关。

（虽然忙得不可开交没有多注意，John还是超乎本能地明白Sherlock的自相矛盾。）

今年夏天又热又闷。案子很少。没有空调，让Sherlock的注意力基本报废。“额的神啊，”他说，“这日子没法过了。”

最后总算有点像样的事情出现了——一名被谋杀的国会议员，一座荒废的疗养院，一宗遗失的档案。

John叫他去查查，于是Sherlock去了。

*

他坐在一辆租来的小汽车里身边放着几叠烧毁过的文件（标签上书：从森林深处一堆篝火余烬里找到的），极力寻找着线索。一分钟之后他的手掌砸到方向盘上。已经四天了，他快要解决这个案子了。

太阳正在升起。Sherlock全身瘫软，恐惧与渴望交织。他心知情况只会越来越糟。他可以缓和身上的气味，但所能做的也就仅此而已。回到下榻旅馆的话那只是一幢小房子，主人是个Alpha，卧室的门也没有锁。

所以他还掉汽车，买好回家旅途上所需要的东西：一小瓶威士忌和一包烟。他坐在空荡荡的车站里抽烟直到自己不再发抖，然后静待头一班车的到来——一副欲求不满的画面。他需要想个不是用公里来计量回程之路的方法。妈妈的声音在脑海中响起，她说：你何时变得如此脆弱，亲爱的？

*

John正在喝一杯温吞吞的咖啡并且和一个护士聊着天，突然Sherlock的专属铃声响起。

“John。我回来了。”

“案子解决了，嗯？”

“我——没有。不得不放下它。”

Sherlock的声音里有什么东西令他警觉起来。“我只想问问，因为你从不——”

“听着，”Sherlock飞快地说，“我闯进你的办公室了。”

John叹息，但胸中升腾起欢愉。“你会给我惹出大麻烦的。”

“不止是会。我们早就过界了。”

*

他甚至还没来得及给自己擦洗消毒。Sherlock注意到他的上臂、下巴、鼻梁都被太阳晒伤，敞开的领口下可以瞥见一部分红通通的胸部肌肤，还有，他没有刮胡子。

“John。”Sherlock轻柔地呼唤着，意有所指地看着John凸出来的勃起轮廓。一种摇摇晃晃的强烈情感穿透了他。John锁上门走到他跟前，被他用双手颤抖地抚摸过脸颊，咽喉。检视的目光。John推开他的胳膊给了他一个湿润的，令他分崩离析的吻。

“告诉我你想要什么，”John用那种平静，直接，恼人的口吻说，Sherlock的膝盖开始发软。“然后我会为你去做。全部，好不好？”

“只要手指，”Sherlock说道，把腿张开，“现在只要这个。”

John从齿间呼出一口气，凑过来给他一个轻吻。他拉开Sherlock的裤子拉链，一边咬他的耳垂，隐隐的心跳声不断加速。Sherlock在John伸手到他背后时抬起腿，被他拉进怀里重重抱住，而后有一根，再接着是两根手指刺进他体内。

“Oh——fuck，”John声音发颤，Sherlock用小穴夹住他的手指并往下蹭，好让他插进整根，他不停地操着Sherlock直到胳膊都开始发酸，高潮时Sherlock咬着袖子忍住尖叫，在嘎嘎作响的写字台上极力维持着平衡。

他把手掌平贴在John的下腹，轻轻地把他鼓出来的地方捻来捻去。

“你想干……”

“让我看，”Sherlock悄声说，声音涩涩的，“来嘛，来嘛，让我看嘛。”

“Oh God，”John虽然这么说着，还是努力地把裤子解开，“操，这可很不好。”他拉下拉链，Sherlock就摸索进去，拿出他的阴茎。

“在我手上干，”Sherlock随着John的动作转动起手腕，“对，老天，对，就这样。”

John一边抽送一边死死盯住那些握住自己老二的漂亮手指，然后他抬起头，看到Sherlock正咬着嘴唇，头发在湿气中打着卷儿，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他那竹竿似的身板上，重重地来回撸动他——然后John一个激灵射在他手里。

Sherlock以舌头舔干净手指上的精液，把John的阴茎塞回裤子里，整理了下衣服双手几近虔诚地摩挲着他的肩。两腿间被一阵兴奋的暖意浸透了。对于他们接下来会干什么的认知——John会对他做出什么事来——令他陶然而醉。

John看上去很惊异，让Sherlock想给他一切他不曾拥有的东西，并且还要给他更多，更多。这种感觉既莫名其妙却又无法阻挡。以后他得仔细研究。

John朝他伸出手，然后想了想还是用舌头舔着牙齿说：“如果我现在再碰你可就停不下来了。”

“这样不好吗？”

“Sherlock。”

“我知道，逗你玩呢。”

John露出熟稔的微笑，试图克制自己：“不能马上走，得有人来接班，但我不知道还需要多久。你还熬得住一个钟头吗？”

*

离开时John感觉到空气里充斥热意并夹杂着烟味。他尽可能不朝地上看——而是，看着，被商店橱窗照亮的Sherlock。

沿路有小贩提着塑料篮子兜售鲜花，这些清晨时分的明媚的脸，柏油路上车轮的滚动，还有一直凝视着远方某处，呼吸粗重，坚定而脆弱，就在身边又时常消失无踪的Sherlock——所有的东西，瞬间，自相矛盾起来。他觉察到John评判性的目光。

“怎么？”

“没什么，只是你，”John说，“你真太他妈让人受不了了。”

他带着他们俩走过这蜉蝣般的都市，走过那些Sherlock教他认识的曲折小道，直至家门。

*

“吃掉它，”John从厨房拿出一块巧克力，“在我们干到天昏地暗之前。”

Sherlock的思绪急剧下沉，下沉。他接过食物一点一点地咬着吃掉，等他吃完，John拉扯他的衬衫说：“脱了。”

Sherlock立即开始解纽扣，脱下手表，拉掉袜子，裤子，内裤。John推他到床上，让他两腿分开躺着别动。他在Sherlock的脚踝上画圈圈，亲吻他的膝盖，深深地嗅入他的气息，直到肺开始作痛。

“你这个欠操的混蛋，”John如此轻声细语，“趁我上班时突然袭击。我应该当场把你操开，看着你那副样子。”

“John，”Sherlock提醒他，伸手拉他，“等很久了。”

“抬起腰。”John拍打他的臀部，在他腰下垫了一个枕头，嘴巴离他的分身只有一点儿距离。Sherlock笨拙地扭动着，挺起下身却被John按回床上，并在他身上呼着热气。他在Sherlock的背上爱抚一番，而后将他的腿分得很开钩在脖子上，用力地把他的小穴舔了个遍。Sherlock象被踢了一脚似地喊了起来，脚跟在John的背脊滑来滑去，大腿挤着他的耳朵。John的胡茬扎得他生疼，但刺痛感又被舌头悉数舔去。

“那是怎么——你怎么——”Sherlock蓦然中断话语，因John把脸更深地埋进他的腿间，吸吮会阴部的皮肤而哭叫起来。John一手托住他的腿，另一手极其粗鲁地玩弄小球，Sherlock全身剧烈地发抖，拼命往后推着并试图侧过身好抓住什么东西缓一缓。

“把腿好好地盘在我身上。”John命令道，接着把Sherlock的下半身折起来，舌尖刺入他的小穴，抓住他不让他动弹一直刺到最深。他把不断挣扎的Sherlock按在床单上，听着他喊叫自己的名字直到哽咽。

John猛地放开Sherlock，上前把他脸上的头发往后拢，仿佛想一下子占据他的全部似地，因为无法兼顾而有几分抓狂。Sherlock胡乱拉扯着皮带，一路向上撩开衬衫袒露出身体，John便伏向他。

“我快要…”John半张着嘴看着Sherlock握住他搏动的阴茎，“Oh，Christ。”

“我要你插进来。”Sherlock的声音比任何时候都粗重，让John战栗不已。他的睾丸抽动着，因为Sherlock正试图把阴茎湿滑的头端戳进自己身体里。“想要这个，想要你操我——”

“好。”John边说边抵着他的大腿坐下，把他另一条柔韧的腿也折起来。Sherlock在他第一记甜美的、绝顶的戳刺下哽住呼吸弓起背。

“别停，”他喘息着声音越来越大，“Oh，god——别停。”

John开始狂暴地摆动腰部撞击着，他低头看着Sherlock那任由自己抽插的小穴说不出话。突然，他歪过头去亲吻Sherlock，但没有亲到嘴唇，而是啃在下巴上。

“你湿成这样我都不能插进去而不滑出来，”他说，嘴唇挨到Sherlock的耳朵，“你是不是忍到最后关头才回来找我？你以为自己能忍住？”

Sherlock猛地用手捂住嘴好掩盖一声破碎的嘶喊，精液射得他肚子上到处都是。

John的脑内正在喧嚣，象是静止的凝结，又象急涌的湍流。他把Sherlock压在床上不断地插入他的身体。

*

“所以，”John说，“你回来了。”

Sherlock沉默许久，久得让John开始不安，然后才开口说：“我在想时间怎么如此之少，而想做的事却又那么多。我们当中的某个人可能明天就会出意外，被车子撞什么的。”

John笑了：“那我们过马路时得手拉手咯。”

“你会毁了我。”Sherlock继续说。

John不知该如何回应，Sherlock又说：“但我如果会被毁掉，只想那个人是你，”他眯起眼，目光并不肯定，“决不要利用这一点来对付我。”

John严肃地看他一眼。

“你要明白，”他加重语气，“难道我会和你不一样吗？”

*

 

John背靠床头让Sherlock坐在他的腿上。他轻轻揉动Sherlock的臀部，手指滑下去小心地深入他体内——Sherlock操弄着自己，不时哽住呼吸而后急喘着，抽搐着，忽快忽慢，当John弯曲手指时他的下腹会绷得紧紧地。John用另一只手拂去他脖颈上的发丝，接着一边亲吻裸露在外的喉部一边抚摸这具修长身体的弧线。

Sherlock往前倾斜，在John肩膀的疤痕上用舌头舔了两道，再打着转儿把这个X舔去。他抓住John。

“可以了吗？”他轻声地说，身体摇动着。

“可以。”John回答，两手都放在Sherlock的臀部。Sherlock的腿盘在他身上，放低身体将他裹入温热紧致的体内。他凑过脑袋去亲Sherlock的乳首，挨个轻咬那两粒东西直到它们硬挺地凸起。当他抬起身看向Sherlock，看遍他身上每寸，Sherlock便不由自主地更向下碾压。“对，这样太棒了。”

Sherlock的笑容扩大了——慢慢地露出牙齿的笑，他很少这样，但实在无比可爱。他收回手指，两人调整完毕身体，Sherlock开始在John腿上前后摇摆直到可以规律地起伏。他的额头与John的相抵，歪着肩膀被他的阴茎向上狠狠地插，但他仍往下压着，压到吞进John的全部。John把他拉近，之后牢牢抓住他的臀部试图准确地撞击到某一点。

于是Sherlock呜咽起来：“是的，天啊、是的，就是那儿。”

“Sherlock。”John说着，却在最后一个音节时哽住了。他用指尖触摸对方的咽喉，一路摸过锁骨，Sherlock握住他的手腕舔舐掌心，将他的手放到自己两腿间。然后在John揉捏他的阴茎时颤抖着，弹动着，弓起背——John闭上眼睛，让Sherlock嘶哑的喘气声，那悠长、疼痛、使人迷醉的呻吟在耳边响起。

John的高潮持续很长并且射出大量精液。Sherlock一直不断地起伏，起伏着，让John的结充塞体内，然后高潮，一次又一次。最后他痉挛着缩起身体，皱着脸从John身上下来颤颤悠悠地仰面躺在床上。

“我不想失去这个感觉。”他告白道。John爱抚着他光滑的脸颊。

“以后你会后悔的，这么感情用事。”

“管‘以后’去死。”Sherlock说，John听了笑了，笑他那副口气和说辞。

*

他醒于灰色天花板上嗡嗡旋转的吊扇，醒于外面街道的车水马龙，还有映照着墙壁的日光以及儿童的嬉闹。当他起身打开窗户，空气甜腻而潮湿。

他回到床上，Sherlock也已经醒了。John缓缓地亲吻他，将他抱到自己腿上。

Sherlock的视线定定地与他胶着，然后几乎是立刻就沉下身体吞入John的阴茎，快速地、整个人哆嗦着在上面抽插。John在他和床单之间躺平，展开四肢，把两手架在他腋下看着他又一次高潮。

过后Sherlock也看着他，灰绿双眼在昏暗的室内显得明亮又专注。

“怎么？”John问。

“没什么。我只是真的，真的很喜欢你。”

John微笑了。

Sherlock想，就是那个感觉，它又来了。


End file.
